Closer
by Nixie De Angel
Summary: For language.


This is in Puck's point of view. So been warned. It may get dirty. And confusing.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Puck grinned as he started to strum a tune on his guitar. Looking up underneath his lashes to make sure the Mr. Schue want in the room he continued to pluck out the song. Turning when Mercedes asked what song it was he let his grin widen. Clearing his throat he began to sing. Letting his eyes roam over the Gleeks before landing on his lover. He watched as Kurt's normally pale face went bright pink as they locked eyes.

_"You let me violate you _

_You let me desecrate you _

_You let me penetrate you _

_You let me complicate you."_

He watched as a shine had accumulated over Kurt's eyes. Inwardly frowning he wondered if he was doing something wrong. Maybe he should have talked with Kurt before outing themselves to the Gleeks. Blinking he hoped he wasn't royally fucking up here. Time to be a badass. Winking he let his emotions show on his face.

_"Help me I broke apart my insides _

_Help me I've got no soul to sell _

_Help me the only thing that works for me _

_Help me get away from myself."_

Winking he stood up from his seat while still strumming the song as he moved around the room. Turning he lock eyes with Tina as he sang the first line. Before moving his gaze to Quinn. Turning he gave Mercedes a wide smile as he sang to her. Locking eyes with Kurt he let his voice drop as he sang the next line. Sitting in the seat opposite his boyfriend he kept the same low tone as he went into the next verse.

_"I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_I wanna feel you from the inside _

_I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_My whole existence is flawed _

_You get me closer to god."_

And seriously if nobody got the basic verbal bitch slap he was putting out that he and Kurt went at it like animals then people really were stupid. Like major stupid that he'd slushie because come on! He was spelling it out here. Of course he heard the knowing snorts from Santana and Mercedes, the only two who actually knew they were together. He flicked his eyes around to see Quinn, Tina, Artie, Rachel and Mike's 'o' shaped face's. Of course Finn and Brittany both looked confused. Then again Brittany looked confused about most everything, Puck thought. Maybe he wouldn't have to slushie anyone. Flicking his eyes to Finn for a second. Naw, Kurt would kill him if he messed with his ex-sort of-not sure-best friend. Plus Kurt was actually cool with Finn now and they were all brotherly. Which meant he'd get no sex if he did. Which would suck ass.

_"You can have my isolation _

_You can have the hate it brings _

_You can have my absence of faith _

_You can have my everything."_

Grinning again when he focused back on Kurt he almost stopped. His boy looked caught between breaking his face with a smile and throwing up. Puck simply tossed him another wink. They had been fighting lately about coming out. Of course Puck's mother had been his major concern and just like his mom, she surprised him though. She had snorted and told him to bring his boyfriend to dinner tomorrow night. Puck would bet money that his cousin had come to his rescue though. The best thing was for his cousin to move in with them over the summer. Shamira had taken a lot of his mom's focus from him. Which meant he could get away with a lot more. Like secretly date Kurt for the entire summer.

_"Help me tear down my reason _

_Help me it's your sex I smell _

_Help me you make me perfect _

_Help me become somebody else."_

Puck knew he'd get an earful later but seriously this had to be the best thing he'd ever come up with. Even better than last week when he and Santana had tried to fit Karofsky into Brittany's locker. Of course Mr. Schue had come around the corner before they could finish stuffing the jock in. Dude seriously need to learn that making Brittany cry was like asking to have Santana shred you into tiny pieces.

_"I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_I wanna feel you from the inside _

_I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_My whole existence is flawed _

_You get me closer to god."_

Placing his guitar down, Puck stood up. Reaching over he grabbed Kurt's hand and yanked him up. With his other hand he gripped the back of the boys head and crashed their mouths together. After a few moments he pulled back grinning.

"I totally just blew your mind, right?" He asked grinning. Kurt shook his head laughing before going back in for another kiss.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed and awesome. And they totally stroke my ego, so that's like a huge bonus for me. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Ryan Murphy. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


End file.
